Transcript:With All My Heart
KILGHARRAH: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name. . .Merlin SCENE: GWEN IS WALKING THROUGH THE CASTLE AND IS JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE WHEN PERCIVAL SEES HER PERCIVAL: You there. Show yourself. TURNS AROUND TO FACE HIM. PERCIVAL: Your Highness. Are you alright? Is something wrong? GWEN: No, no, all is well. PERCIVAL: It's dangerous to be out at such an hour. GWEN: I am grateful you are so scrupulous in your duties. PERCIVAL: It's not where I have thought to found you, Your Highness. GWEN: One does not always wish to be "Your Highness", Percival. I miss the old town, its streets, its people, so I go back sometimes. PERCIVAL: Is that wise? GWEN : Well, people only see a Queen when they expect to. PERCIVAL: All the same- GWEN: And it reminds me of Elyan. . .and I need that sometimes. PERCIVAL: Of course. I understand. GWEN: I am not sure Arthur would. PERCIVAL: I won't mention it. GWEN: Thank you. SCENE: GWEN IS MEETING MORGANA IN THE WOODS MORGANA: You're late. GWEN: I'm sorry. MORGANA: Is there a problem? GWEN: Nothing I could not handle. MORGANA: Did you get what I asked for? HANDS MORGANA A SCROLL GWEN: It wasn't easy. Details of the route the levy collection will take, the knights, their arms, and the day they depart. MORGANA: You have done well, Gwen. GWEN: How can you further our course. . . SCENE: ARTHUR WATCHING GWEN TALK WITH MORGANA. HE TAKES OUT HIS SWORD BUT MERLIN STOPS HIM. MERLIN: No, my lord. Morgana is too powerful, now is not the time. ARTHUR: How could she do this? MERLIN: She's not the Gwen you love. She has fallen pray to a dark and powerful magic. ARTHUR: If I lose her, I lose everything. MERLIN: We will find a way to bring her back, Arthur. I promise. OPENING CREDITS SCENE: ARTHUR AND GWEN ARE HAVING BREAKFAST AND ARTHUR IS STARING AT HER GWEN: I thought I might ride this morning. ARTHUR: Yes? GWEN: Would you like to join me? ARTHUR: That won't be possible. GWEN: Oh, well perhaps this afternoon then? ARTHUR: Perhaps. GWEN: Arthur, is everything all right? ARTHUR: What do you mean? GWEN: You seem distracted. ARTHUR: Not at all. Pressing matters of state, that's all, I'm sorry. GWEN: I understand. Is there anything that I can help you with? ARTHUR: It won't be necessary. GETS UP AND LEAVES WITH HIS FOOD HARDLY TOUCHED GWEN: You've hardly eaten. ARTHUR: I have a training session I must attend to. GWEN: Well, perhaps I will see you later? SCENE: ARTHUR WALKS INTO A SECRET ROOM WITH MORDRED AND LEON AND LOCKS THE DOOR. ARTHUR: Gentlemen. Select a new route to collect the levy, commit it to memory. MORDRED: My Lord? ARTHUR: You must tell no one that we have changed the plans until the patrol is on its way. Is that understood? LEON: Sire. ARTHUR: Mordred? MORDRED: Of course, but. . . May I ask why we are. . . changing the route my lord? Its another days ride. ARTHUR: I can't tell you that. I'm just asking you to trust me. . .good. We leave in three days. WATCHES AS ARTHUR BURNS THE NEW ROUTE SCENE: MERLIN IS LOOKING FOR SPELLS TO HELP GWEN IN GAIUS'S CHAMBERS MERLIN: Why did I promise to help Gwen? I have no idea what to do. Is there really no remedy? GAIUS: If Gwen has suffered what I suspect then no, I fear not. MERLIN: You know what happened to her? GAIUS: When I was younger, I heard about an ancient ritual of the Old Religion called the Tiena Tiaga. MERLIN: Tiena Tiaga? GAIUS: The sacred fire. The ritual used the mandrake root to bring unimaginable terror to the victim. The screams could be heard twenty leagues away. When it was finally over, their will was no longer their own. They were slaves of the high priestessess for eternity. MERLIN: Who performed this ritual? GAIUS: I have told you all I know. Such mysteries were revealed only to a handful of female initiates. As a boy I was privy only to rumors. MERLIN: There must be someone who can help. GAIUS: I can only think of two people who know the Old Ways. One is Morgana Pendragon. . . SCENE: MERLIN WALKS TOWARDS A CAVE. BEFORE ENTERING, HE DRINKS AN AGEING POTION, TURNING HIMSELF INTO DRAGOON THE GREAT GAIUS: The other is the Dochraid. But be warned, Merlin, the Dochraid cannot be trusted. She must never know your true identity. DOCHRAID: Who dares enter the sacred cave? DRAGOON: I come to petition the Dochraid. DOCHRAID: Give me your hand. GIVES HER HIS HAND AND SHE SNIFFS IT. DOCHRAID: I smell the stench of enmity. DRAGOON: I come in peace. In friendship. DOCHRAID: You are no friend of the Old Religion. No friend of Morgana Pendragon. DRAGOON: Great Dochraid- DOCHRAID: Silence! I know you, Emrys. Your Queen will find no relief here. DRAGOON: How do you know why I come? DOCHRAID: I am the Dochraid. The Earth speaks to me. You are not welcome here. Depart. DRAGOON: Oh I cannot do that. Not until I have what I came for. DOCHRAID: You dare challenge me, the ancient Dochraid? You? A puny sorceror? DRAGOON: And yet I will have what I came for. DOCHRAID: I am a creature of the Earth. You cannot kill me. TAKES OUT EXCALIBUR AND SHOWS IT TO THE DOCHRAID. DRAGOON: This sword was forged in a dragon's breath and it will do my bidding. DOCHRAID: You do not have the power to wield such a weapon. SWINGS THE SWORD AND SLICES THE DOCHRAID'S ARM. SHE CRIES OUT AND COVERS THE WOUND WITH HER HAND. DRAGOON: I wish you no furthur harm, Dochraid, tell me what I need to know. DOCHRAID: Your Queen is doomed, Emrys. Her spirit has been consumed by the Tiena Tiaga. Bound by the silver wheel for all eternity. Her body is nothing but an empty vessel filled by the will of another. DRAGOON: Morgana. DOCHRAID: Once she has served her purpose, then that too will be cast away. DRAGOON: How do I break this spell? DOCHRAID: Only the greatest of sorcerers can attempt such a thing. POINTS THE SWORD AT THE DOCHRAID AGAIN. SHE RECOILS IN FEAR. DRAGOON: How? DOCHRAID: You must travel to the cauldron of Arianrhod. There you will need all of your powers. For you must summon the White Goddess, herself. BRINGS THE SWORD CLOSER TO THE DOCHRAID, WHO RECOILS FROM THE THREAT. DRAGOON: And that is all? DOCHRAID: No, Emrys. The Queen must enter the cauldron, its waters hold the Goddess' power. Only their touch can heal her. Remember, Emrys, the Queen must enter the water willingly. If she is tricked, forced or beguiled, she will fall into the abyss and be lost forever. LOWERS EXCALIBUR. DRAGOON: Thank you, Great Dochraid. Thank you. STARTS TO LEAVE THE CAVE BUT THE DOCHRAID THROWS A SWORD AT HIM. DRAGOON USES MAGIC TO REPEL IT AND ATTACKS THE DOCHRAID WITH EXCALIBUR AGAIN, WOUNDING HER. SHE CRIES OUT IN AGONY, DOUBLING OVER. HE LOOKS DOWN AT HER FOR A MOMENT AND THEN LEAVES THE CAVE. SCENE: ARTHUR IS LOOKING OUTSIDE THE WINDOW AND SEES MERLIN RETURN FROM HIS EXPEDITION. MORDRED APPROACHES ARTHUR. MORDRED: Sire? Is all well? ARTHUR: Yes. . .thank you. MORDRED: If there's anything I can do... ARTHUR: I'm sorry? MORDRED: Just wanted you to know that I'm always at your service. ARTHUR: I never douted it, Mordred. NODS HIS HEAD AT ARTHUR AND LEAVES. ARTHUR GOES BACK TO STARING OUT THE WINDOW SCENE: MERLIN LEADS THE WAY INTO THE PHYSICIAN'S QUARTERS, SPEAKING TO GAIUS ABOUT WHAT THE DOCHRAID TOLD HIM. MERLIN: There are too many things to go wrong and summoning the White Goddess, that may be beyond me. GAIUS: I think not. Merlin, the only person who ever doubts your power is you. MERLIN: And even if I do manage that, we need to get Gwen to the cauldron in the first place and she's hardly likely to go willingly. GAIUS: I've already thought of that. SHOWS MERLIN A POTION. MERLIN TAKES THE POTION BOTTLE AND INSPECTS IT. MERLIN: Tincture of Belladona? GAIUS: All that studying has already paid off. MERLIN: It's a powerful, dangerous drug, Gaius. GAIUS: More dangerous than the traitor in the heart of Camelot? MERLIN: Besides, Gwen needs to be conscious when she enters the cauldron. She must do so of her own free will or the spell will not be broken. GAIUS: That I agree may not be within our powers. MERLIN: Well then, the rest is futile. GAIUS: But there is for someone whom it is possible. MERLIN: Arthur? NODS HIS HEAD YES TO MERLIN GAIUS: Only he can reach the part of Gwen that remains true. MERLIN: It won't work. GAIUS: You underestimate the power of love, Merlin? MERLIN: No, not that, me. How can I use my magic with Arthur there? He'd discover me in an instant. GAIUS: Not if he didn't recodnize you. MERLIN: (chuckles) No. Not again. You know how exaghsting the aging spell is Gaius. I don't have to strength to do that and preform the ceramony. GAIUS: Then you must find the strength. SCENE: ARTHUR, GAIUS AND MERLIN TALKING PRIVATELY IN A HIDDEN ROOM. ARTHUR: The Belladona, what are its effects? GAIUS: The patient is rendered into a deep sleep. ARTHUR: Patient?! GAIUS: It is generally used for the badley wounded. ARTHUR: How long does it last? GAIUS: A few hours. It has to be administered several times a day to provide a continous sleep. MERLIN: But, for no more thanm three days. GAIUS: It is true Sire. The Belladona should not be taken for an extended period. ARTHUR: Or? MERLIN: The body will not tolerate it. ARTHUR: Thank you Merlin. GAIUS: Three days is time enough to ride to the couldren of Alyandrod. ARTHUR: You've done the journey yourself? GAIUS: I can not claim too- ARTHUR: Any mishap, any unexpected circumstance will- GAIUS: There is no reason to expect that all will not go well. My Lord if we do nothing, Gwen is already taken from you. ARTHUR: Merlin. . . AND MERLIN EXCHANGE A GLANCE AGREEING TO DO THIS. ARTHUR: Summoning this Godess, will it require magic? GAIUS: It is a ritual that can only be preformed by a sorceror. It is the only way, Sire. Sorcery has to be fought with sorcery. ARTHUR: I'll be breaking my own decrees. . . GAIUS: To save your Queen, to save your wife. ARTHUR: Very well. Its decided. There will be a sorceror. . .can he be trusted? GAIUS: Upon my life. ARTHUR: You assured me once before Gaius, that my father died in the hands of such a man. GAIUS: This sorceror will be entirely different. ARTHUR: How can you be sure? GAIUS: Because Sire. . .this time I have chosen. . .a woman. GIVES GAIUS A STRANGE LOOK SCENE: ARTHUR WALKS IN HIS CHAMBERS THINKING. GWEN WALKS UP BEHIND HIM GWEN: How was the training my Lord? ARTHUR: Fine. GWEN: Did you win?. . .Lose? ARTHUR: A little of both. GWEN: You are a terrible liar Arthur. Your wearing the same clothes you wore this morning and your armor remains untouched. I'm not a fool. Wherever you've been it wasn't the training grounds. ARTHUR: I um- GWEN: Have I done somthing wrong? Spoken out of turn? Said somthing I shoulden't?. . .I'm your wife Arthur, I wouldn't see you hurt for the world. Now tell me what's troubling you. ARTHUR (sadly): I love you Guinevere more than you can imagine. There isn't anything I would not do for you. GWEN: I know, I- PULLS GWEN INTO A STRONG EMBRACE. GWEN IS LOOKING PUZZLED AND ARTHUR IS LOOKING OUT REALLY SADLY SCENE: MERLIN IN GAIUS'S CHAMBERS TRYING ON A DRESS MERLIN: What do you think? GAIUS: Ah. Well. . .it quite suits you acually. MERLIN: Haha. . .thanks. STARTS HEADING TO HIS ROOM GAIUS: Your forgetting one thing. TURNS BACK TO GAIUS LOOKING PUZZLED MERLIN: It needs a belt. STARTS HEADING BACK TO HIS ROOMWHEN GAIUS CALLS HIM BACK AGAIN HOLDING THE BELLADONA POTION GAIUS: Remember, you have to administer two drops every two hours to keep Gwen asleep. GOES TO HIS ROOM TO GRAB HIS THINGS FOR THE TRIP AND COMES BACK DOWN AND TAKES THE POTION FROM GAIUS MERLIN: Do you really think we can succeed Gaius? GAIUS: We must. AND MERLIN LEAVE THE ROOM SCENE: ARTHUR, GAIUS AND GWEN ARE EATING IN THE ROYAL CHAMBERS. MERLIN POURS THE BELLADONA IN THE PITTURE AND ATTEMTS TO GIVE GWEN A DRINK. MERLIN: Wine, my Lady? GWEN: Not tonight thanks Merlin. FAILS TO POUR THE WINE IN GWENS GOBLET AND LOOKS AT ARTHUR AND GAIUS FOR HELP. ARTHUR RAISES HIS GLASS ARTHUR: A toast. GWEN: My Lord? ARTHUR: A toast to. . .a toast to the Queen. GWEN: Me? What have I done? GAIUS: Just being yourself, your Highness. GWEN: Your very kind Gaius, but shouldn't it rather be. . .to Camolot? POURS GWEN SOME WINE ARTHUR, MERLIN, GAIUS: To Camolot. ARTHUR: Yes, to Camolot. GWEN: To Camolot TAKES A DRINK FROM THEIR GOBLETS. GAIUS, ARTHUR AND MERLIN START STARING AT GWEN FOR THE POTION TO TAKE AFFECT. GWEN: You haven't eat'n my Lord. ARTHUR: No. . .I hav- FAINTS AND MERLIN PUSHES A PLATE OF SOFT BREAD UNDER HER HEAD SO SHE DOES NOT HIT THE TABLE. THEY ALL SPRING INTO ACTION. ARTHUR: Are you sure this is safe Gaius? GAIUS: I stuck my life on it Sire. ARTHUR: Well, you have too. WHEELS IN A SMALL WHEEL BARROW WITH A SMALL CUSION ON IT. ARTHUR: She's still a Queen. MERLIN: The best I could do. GAIUS: We have to hurry Sire. AND MERLIN START TO PLACE GWEN ON THE WHEEL BARROW. ARTHUR: Careful. . . EASES THE REST OF HER ON THE WHEEL BARROW. MERLIN PLACES A SHEET OVER HER BODY. MERLIN: There. No one will konw. ARTHUR: Gaius, your sure this is going to work? GAIUS: You'll be amazed at how much lisence old age will lend you Sire. Merlin come, we'll meet at the Darkling Woods. STARTS TO STEER GWEN OUT OF THE ROOM ARTHUR: Merlin if you drop her. . . MERLIN: I know I'll lose my head. ARTHUR: Just so we're clear. LEAVES THE ROOM WITH GWEN. ARTHUR CLOSES THE DOOR AND PREPARES FOR THE JOURNEY. SCENE: GAIUS AND MERLIN ARE TAKING GWEN TO THE DARKLING WOODS. THEY PASS TWO KNIGHTS. GAIUS: Keep up boy, keep up. KNIGHTS AND GAIUS LET MERLIN PASS AND GAIUS ADRESSES THE KNIGHTS GAIUS: Why I keep him is beyond me. CONTINUE ON GAIUS: Are you alright? MERLIN: S-she's a-lot heavier than she looks. GAIUS: Well you might very well be ground for treason. AND MERLIN BUMP INTO GWAINE AND MORDRED GWAINE: Ah, Gaius and Merlin. . . MORDRED: And a barral of linen. GAIUS: Sir Gawaine, Sir Mordred. GWAINE: Planning on changing a bed? MORDRED: Or perhaps to run up some clothes? REACHES FOR THE SHEET COVERING GWEN AND MERLIN PULLS AWAY. GAIUS: Don't touch that. Not unless you want to risk an attack of Red Thrush Fever. GWAINE: I have never heard of it? GAIUS: Ah, then your fortunate indeed. More fortunate than the young man who just died in these very bed clothes. They have to be burned imediately. The last thing Camolot needs is an outbrake of Red Flush Fever. Is it not? GWAINE (looking concerned): Yes, of course. Sorry. AND GWAINE ALLOW MERLIN AND GAIUS TO PASS BY AND THEY ALL HEAD ON THEIR WAY. BUT THEN GWAINE STOPS THEM. GWAINE: Gaius? GAIUS: Sire? GWAINE: What is the name of the unfortunate young man? So that I may send somthing to his family. GAIUS: Timethy AND MERLIN CONTINUE ON THEIR WAY BUT NOT BEFORE MORDRED TURNS BACK AND SEES GWENS HAND FALL FROM UNDER THE SHEET. SCENE: ARTHUR IS WAITING IN THE FOREST FOR MERLIN AND GAIUS TO BRING GWEN. HE LOOKS OVER TO JUST SEE GAIUS WALKING TO HIM. ARTHUR: Where's Merlin? GAIUS: Don't worry Sire, he comes. COMES UP BEHIND GAIUS BRINGING GWEN. ARTHUR: What kept you? MERLIN: Do you have any idea how steep slopes are? MERLIN GETS TO ARTHUR, ARTHUR TAKES OFF THE SHEET TO REVEAL GWEN ARTHUR: So inicent. So perfect. GAIUS: She still is Sire, the only evil in her is Morganas. Come you must be on your way. TAKES GWEN IN HIS ARMS AND BRINGS HER TO THE HORSES AND MERLIN BRIEFLY HUGS GAIUS GOODBYE SCENE: ARTHUR AND GWEN ARE RIDING THREW THE FOREST TWARDS THE COULDREN OF ALYANDROD SCENE: THE DOCHRAIDS SACRED CAVE. DOCHRAID: Some ancient chant (I can not prenounce) SCENE: ARTHUR AND MERLIN HAVE REACHED THE MOUNTAINS AND HAVE STOPPED TO PLAN THIER NEXT MOVE MERLIN: The sorceress lives at the western most peak. ARTHUR: That would be the highest? It always is, isn't it?. . .well lets get started. LOOKS BEHIND THEM AND STOPS ARTHUR BECAUSE HE SENSES SOMEONE WATCHING THEM. MERLIN: Wait. . .we are being watched. ARTHUR: One of your funny feelings again? Lets go ride then. AND MERLIN START TO CONTINUE THROUGH THE MOUNTIAN PASS. ARTHUR: Tether the horses here, we'll be quicker on foot. AND MERLIN STOP TO TIE THE HORSES AND CONTINUE ON FOOT. MERLIN: What about the supplies? ARTHUR: We'll manage. MERLIN: We can't take it all. ARTHUR: I'll be carrying Guinevere. MERLIN: She's half the weight of that lot. ARTHUR: Are you suggesting that I risk the safety of the Queen and carry even more? MERLIN: I could take her an- ARTHUR: She's my wife. MERLIN: I'll be careful. ARTHUR: And your the servant. SCENE: THE DOCHRAID CHANTS THE OLD RELIGION AND USES A CROW TO SEND A MESSAGE TO MORGANA SCENE: ARTHUR AND MERLIN ARE WALKING WITH GWEN ALONG THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF OF THE MOUNTIAN. ARTHUR: These funny feelings of yours. . . MERLIN: They are not funny ARTHUR: Stupid then, where do they come from you think?. . .Are you still there Merlin? Have you gone into a sulk? MERLIN: I'm not sulking. I'm carrying the load that a horse has to trug along. ARTHUR: Very good. MERLIN: I think it would do you good ARTHUR: I'm already good. MERLIN: Well maybe I- FALLS DOWN THE CLIFF WITHOUT ARTHUR NOTICING ARTHUR: Merlin? TURNS AROUND AND MERLIN IS GONE ARTHUR: Merlin? SETS GWEN DOWN ON THE GROUND AND LOOKS OVER THE CLIFF TO FIND MERLIN UNCONCIOUS ARTHUR: Merlin?!! STARTS TO CLIMB DOWN THE CLIFF TO MERLIN BUT SLIPS AND FALLS WITH SOME ROCKS. SCENE: MORGANA RECIEVES THE NOTE FROM THR DOCHRAID. SHE WALKS TO WHERE AITHUSA IS HIDING AND READS THE NOTE. DOCHRAID'S VOICE: Emrys is working to foil your plans. He means to cleanse Guinevere at the couldren of Alyandrod. MORGANA: No! growls. MORGANA: You must help me Aithusa, this can not be. SCENE: ARTHUR AND MERLIN ARE UNCONCIOUS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CLIFF. ARTHUR WAKES UP TO FIND HIS HAND IN BETWEEN TWO BOULDERS. HE TRIES TO KICK MERLIN AWAKE, BUT CAN'T REACH HIM ARTHUR: Merlin!. . .Merlin! TRIES TO FREE HIS HAND BUT ITS STUCK. HE PREPARES TO CUT HIS ARM OFF WHEN. . . MORDRED: ARTHUR!!! LOOKS UP TO SEE MORDRED AT THE TOP OF THE CLIFF WITH A ROPE IN HAND. A BIG FLOOD OF RELIEF FLOODS THROUGH HIM. ARTHUR: Check on Guinevere. MORDRED: I already have Sire. She sleeps soundly. SCENE: ARTHUR, MERLIN AND MORDRED AROUND A CAMPFIRE IN THE MOUNTAIN PASS. GWEN SLEEPING SOUNDLY NEXT TO THEM. MORDRED: It does not seem possible. The Queen has the sweetest of natures. ARTHUR: It was never her. Just Morgana. I'm sorry I didn't confide in you. MORDRED: I suppose you didn't. If I hadn't had my suspicions I wouldn't have followed you. Merlin acting strangely. ARTHUR: Is that so unusual? MORDRED: And the levey route had been changed. ARTHUR: You had a funny feeling. MORDRED: My Lord? ARTHUR: I'm glad that you did Mordred. Without you I fear I would have lost my arm at the very least. MERLIN: I would've woken. ARTHUR: Merlin, If I had to relay on your time keeping I would have lost both my arms and legs to boot. It's good to have you with us. Three is always better than two. Isn't that right Merlin? MERLIN: Of course. . .It's time. ARTHUR: I'll do it. MERLIN: Two drops only. GOES TO GIVE GWEN THE BELLADONA LEAVING MERLIN AND MORDRED ALONE. MORDRED GOES AND SITS NEXT TO MERLIN. MORDRED: You don't trust me, do you Merlin? MERLIN: I believe you to be a. . .fine knight. MORDRED: But not one to be trusted? It's alright, I know you have the king's best interest at heart. I only wish to believe that I do too. One day, I shall prove my loyalty to you and to the King. Then I hope we may be friends. MERLIN: I could wish for nothing more. SCENE: MORDRED, MERLIN AND ARTHUR (WHILE CARRYING GWEN) CONTINUE THROUGH THE MOUNTAIN PASS LOOKING FOR THE COULDREN. THEY PASS BY A BUNCH OF BANNERS. MORDRED: What's the meaning of these banners? MERLIN: Mostly for pilgrams. It's a sacred sign for those who follow the old religin. ARTHUR: How do you know such things? MERLIN: Gaius told me. IS WATCHING FROM A DISTANCE. ARTHUR: How much further? MERLIN: Not far. This gorge leads to the couldren. screams. FLIES TOWARDS THEM AND BLOWS FIRE TOWARDS THEM. ARTHUR SWINGS GWEN FROM HARMS WAY AND LEADS THE OTHERS BETWEEN SOME BOULDERS. ARTHUR: Here. HIDING MERLIN LOOKS AROUND FOR SIGNS OF MORGANA. HE THEN JOINS ARTHUR AND MORDRED BEHIND THE BOULDER. ARTHUR: Morgana must be close. MERLIN: You go I will distract them. ARTHUR: No. MERLIN: You must. ARTHUR: But you are the only one who knows where the sorcerer is. MERLIN: Arthur!! SWOOPS BY THE BOULDER. MORDRED: Get Gwen to safety Sire, we'll cover you and join you on the gorge. ARTHUR: Very well. LEAVES MERLIN AND MORDRED AND TAKES GWEN TO SAFETY MERLIN: Stay here. I will deal with the creature. MORDRED: Merlin you can't. MERLIN: I know what I'm doing Mordred. RUNS OUT INTO THE OPEN WITH AITHUSA SWOOPING AROUND. AITHUSA STARTS TO ATTACK MERLIN BUT HE TELLS HER (IN DRAGON TONGUE) TO LEAVE AND STOP HER ATTACK. SHE OBEYS AND MERLIN GOES BACK TO MORDRED. HE STARTS TO GRAB THE SUPPLIES. MORDRED: What happened? Merlin? MERLIN: Gone dragon. We need to move. START RUNNING TO WHERE ARTHUR IS BUT MORGANA IS BEHIND THEM AND INTERCEPTS THEM. SHE FLINGS THEM THROUGH THE AIR AND KNOCKS OUT MORDRED. MERLIN STILL CONCIOUS GETS UP AND FLEES TO ARTHUR. ARTHUR: Merlin? Where's Mordred? JUST SHAKES HIS HEAD. ARTHUR GETS UP AND TRIES TO GET PAST MERLIN TO HELP MORDRED BUT MERLIN STOPS HIM. MERLIN: No, Arthur. ARTHUR: I won't leave a knight behind. MERLIN: I saw Morgana. Mordred gave us a chance, we can't throw it away. SCENE: MORDRED LAYING IN THE ROAD AND MORGANA SLOWLY STROKES HER FINGERS ACROSS HIS FACE TO WAKE HIM UP. HE STIRS AND LOOKS AT MORGANA MORDRED: Why don't you kill me?" MORGANA: Category:Transcripts Category:Series 5 Transcripts